shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vearth's New Friends! Dragon's Newest Revolutionary
A Marine Ship, The Storage Room Vearth croutched behind a barrel in the storage room. She watched as two figures guarded a small chest. She didn't know what was in the chest, only that it had to be important and valuable. The little thief inside of her was just begging her to steal it, though it had been months since she'd indulged that little voice. Little voice: All we need is a distraction, some way to get them away from the chest for a while. If we could get them away, then we could snatch whatever is. Vearth's Thoughts: '''Maybe I could cause a wave so that all hands will be needed..... no. That won't work. I will probably damage the ship and I can't swim. Maybe I could- ''Baloop baloop baloop baloop...'' The figures picked up a small Den Den Mushi. Through it, a commanding voice begins to speak. 'Den den Mushi: '''ALL HANDS ON DECK ARE TARGET IS IN APPROACH!! ''The two figures, which Vearth realized were Marines, immediatly headed for the door. Vearth then got out of her hiding spot and approached the chest. It had a large lock, which she froze, then snapped with a kick. She opened it to see that it contained a bunch of stacks of paper. She picked one up and saw that it contained weapon plans, battle strategies, and alot of other things. 'Vearth's Thoughts: '''This is amazing. No wonder the Marines were guarding this thing. ''She immediatly stuffed the papers into a large sack. When the chest was empty, she closed it and made her way onto the deck. She poked her head out and sees a group of cloaked figures rounding up the Marines. The Marines all looked scared out of their wits, then a man came onto the ship. Vearth would have known that man everywhere. It was Monkey D. Dragon 'Dragon: '''I do not wish any more harm on you men then has already fallen. All that I want is the chest. ''The marines shook in fear, one even began to pee himself. Then one, the captain apparently, stood up straight. '''Captain: We will never reveal our secrets to the likes of you! One of the revolutionaries aimed a gun at the captain, Vearth closed her eyes, not wanting to see it, but she didn't have to. Dragon closed his hand on the gun's barrel, gently taking it from the Revolutionary. Dragon: The man is just doing his duty. No need to kill him. The Revolutionary sighed, them mumbled an apology. It was then that Vearth felt a large hand grab her by her neck. Vearth: GAK!! Everybody turned to see her being held by another Revolutionary, a big guy who's grip was strong. Revolutionary: It appears that you Marines have a stowaway. Vearth clutched her hood, keeping her face covered. She couldn't afford to be recognized. If she was seen as still alive, the Marines would know that her crew's deaths at the hands of Kizaru was a farce and that they were still at large. Dragon seemed to notice this, but didn't say a word. Dragon: ' We'll take this stowaway with us. ''Vearth gulped. She'd heard rumors about Dragon. Some said he was ruthless, malicious, and deadly, while others claimed he was kind and gentle, wanting nothing more than to free the world from the World Government. She prayed it was the latter. Dragon's Ship The ship had pulled away from the marines, leaving Vearth stranded on Dragon's vessel. The large Revolutionary still had her by the scruff of her neck, but he wasn't choking her, nor hurting her. His grip was strong, but not painful. Soon, Dragon reappeared. 'Dragon: ' Let her go. The revolutionary released Vearth, gently putting her back on the ground. As he did, Dragon looked down at her, then gently removed her hood. Her white hair spilled out from underneath the hood and Vearth was frightened. 'Vearth's Thoughs: ' Oh no. what's he gonna do to me? Dragon looked at her up and down, then gave a small smile. 'Dragon: ' I guess the rumors of the Devil Spawn Pirates' deaths were just that. Rumors. Vearth gulped, then nodded slowly. 'Dragon: ' Why are you so frightened? I won't hurt you. How old are you? Vearth gulped, then muttered very softly. 'Vearth: ' F - four - 14. Dragon smiled again, this time a bit softer. 'Dragon: ' To have a bounty that high at the age of 14, you must be skilled. 'Vearth: ' I - I'm a th-theif...... Or..... I was...... Once. 'Dragon: ' A thief? You must be quick, but you could use some training. Perhaps I can help you. Vearth looked confused. 'Dragon: '''My son's recient actions have caused quite a stir. A new age is dawning, and I'm going to require all the help I can get. Perhaps you can provide me with some nessecary man power. ''Vearth Thought about it, then let out a smile. '''Vearth: Well then, sign me up. I'll give you all the help you'll need. The End..... for Now. Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories